


The princess of my desires [ discontinued ]

by randomnessUnicorn



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, it can become darker in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomnessUnicorn/pseuds/randomnessUnicorn
Summary: "Once upon a time there was a princess of immense beauty who owned an extraordinary power, the power of realizing dreams, to make every human fantasy come true.... Despite her grand fortune, a great pain tormented the spirit of the charming princess, because she had not yet found her true soul mate among them, her special person, the one who would have loved her sincerely, seemed inexistent."[ Monika x Female! Reader ]





	1. In the wood

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, friends!
> 
> This is the second serious Fanfiction I write for DDLC.  
> Please, let me know if you like it, I truly need it.  
> Hope you can enjoy!
> 
> The inspiration for this story came out of nowhere and I don’t have a lot to say, but I wanted to write something about Monika, she’s my favourit girl.
> 
> JUST MONIKA, DON’T FORGET!

 

 

 

> _“Twenty years from now you will be more disappointed by the things you didn’t do than by the ones you did do. So throw off the bowlines. Sail away from the safe harbor. Catch the trade winds in your sails. Explore. Dream. Discover.”_
> 
> ( _**Mark Twain**_ )

 

 

_Once upon a time there was a princess of immense beauty who owned an extraordinary power, the power of realizing dreams, to make every human fantasy come true._

_The Princess was a girl with a generous heart and a great intelligence. The preciousness of her soul could be compared to a diamond, her beauty shone more limpid than the sun, and her eyes were like two precious stones embedded on her delicate face._

_Knights from all over the kingdom came to the castle to play a tribute to the great Princess, not only to admire her wonders, they came here also for proposing to her, because they all desired to possess the absolute power her natural gift would have donated to them._

_There were many stories about her magnificent prodigies, in fact, one of her touch gave sight to a blind man from birth, her soft laughter was able to alleviate the suffering of a broken heart and her caress was capable to heal a young moribund man, giving to him the breath of life._

_Despite her grand fortune, a great pain tormented the spirit of the charming princess, because she had not yet found her true soul mate among them, her special person, the one who would have loved her sincerely, seemed inexistent._

 

 

“Oh, it’s a wonderful story, Y/N!” the little Sarah said as her eyes shone with joy.

“Yes, it’s a beautiful tale!” Said the other girl named Cassandra, enthusiastic.

“I’m glad you like it, but now it’s time to sleep, girls!” you replied to your two younger sisters but they looked at you with a displeased expression.

“No! We want to know the end! Does the princess find her true love?” They shouted in unison.

"I don’t know, the only thing I know is that the two of you have to go to sleep,” you said, giving them a kiss on their foreheads and they sighed.

The two girls did not seem to agree with your decision and you had interrupted the story at the most interesting moment but it was late and for them it was time to close their eyes and fall to sleep.

“Ugh! It’s not fair!” Sarah complained.

"Yes, you always interrupt when things get interesting!” Cassandra also protested.

“No, I promise tomorrow we will continue, ok?” You said, taking the book and closing the door behind you and then the two little girls stopped complaining because they were actually tired and so it did not spent a lot of time before they were welcome in the realm of dreams.

You were not a great lover of literature, but the children’s fables, especially the bedtime’s stories, had always fascinated you. You found those tales wonderful, full of magic, surreal characters, fairy and enchanted worlds, all this was so marvellous and sometimes you dreamed of being a child but you knew in the real world, there was no princess who would realize your desires. You were smart enough to be able to realize your own dreams by yourself without magic or tricks.

 

 

***

 

You have always been different compared to other girls, you have never desired to appear feminine, gallant or beautiful, you did not want to impress anyone but, on the other hand, nobody would define you as a rude or arrogant person. You were a friendly girl, who loved adventure but she got into troubles so many times.

Many people defined you as a tomboy because your passions disagreed with the classic passions of a girl. Despite the fact that a hobby was still a hobby and certainly they could not be classified according to people’s sexuality, but you have never considered stereotypes so credible and reasonable and so you defined them as a sort of mental dictatorship, something sneaky, which did not allow to people to realize their own ambitions or accept completely themselves.

You were a girl but it did not mean you could be defined as delicate, scared or weak, maybe you were a bit naive and impulsive, you were a grand dreamer, but all people were made in their own way.

You loved climbing trees, many of your friends called you chimpanzees and you jumped, moving like a primate to make fun of them and you all had a lot of fun doing this game. Other times, you walked through the forest, in fact you took long walks, without a specific destination. You listened to the singing birds, to the rustle of the leaves, to the little animals that were jumping everywhere, and every nature’s sound caressed your spirit. This was your definition of freedom.

Your young soul lived for the adventure, exploration and discovery, and once again, you donated to yourself a pleasant walk by the riverbank.

Your destination was unknown, like all the other times, but you decided to follow the riverbed and see where it would bring you. You knew this forest like the palm of your hand and therefore you would not have lost.

The peace that surrounded you inspired you a melody, you started to whistle while you looked around and you realized that something in the landscape around you had changed. The atmosphere became darker, the birds had shut up themselves, and a cold wind began to howl, freezing your skin. All this was so strange, gloomy and ghostly, that your heart began to beat relentlessly.

The bush was so thick that it was impossible even to glimpse the sky, you could not explain this sudden change of climate, it was completely bizarre.

You have continued to walk, following the steps that had brought you here and trying to find your way back, but everything seemed different, you did not recognise this area of the forest. The forest you were supposed to know so well became a labyrinth, maybe the same grave of your torn life but this thought was too miserable to be thought so you kept walking.

Suddenly, a mysterious noise echoed in the air, it was the verse of a ferocious animal. You turned around, finding yourself in front of an aggressive wild boar that was about to target you. Evidently, this mad weather made it very nervous and you were so unlucky to be in the wrong place and time.

Being attacked by a crazy beast was not in your scheme and, with a rapid step, you moved away, running away even if that animal was chasing after you and it did not intend to leave you alone.

As the forest became duskier and more insidious, that boar was about to take you, it was so close but you did not have the courage to look your back and so, with a big jump, you tried climbing a tree even if it was steep and slippery but you could not give up now. You climbed, reaching a higher branch, you did not know if it was the right solution but that beast could not climb a tree, but it could still torment you and, indeed, the ferocious boar started hitting its head against the tree. You doubted it could destroy a tree but this situation was not pleasant at all and the only thing you could do was waiting.

Suddenly, another sound made your guard up and you hoped, it was not the boar’s boyfriend who wanted to take its revenge on you.

Nothing bad happened because from behind a tree a girl appeared, she was a beautiful and mysterious young woman with light brown hair, which she carried in a ponytail, she was well dressed, she wore a long dress with floral patterns and, after her appearance, the boar calmed down as if that girl donated to it serenity.

“Hey, Jude, that’s not the proper way to behave, be kind with our guest.” Said the girl with a soft tone of voice and then the boar called Jude approached the girl, cuddling her. It seemed another animal and all the ferocity showed before disappeared, it was incredible but you were still too scared to get down from your safe tree.

“Uhm…” you did not know how to comment, you were very confused.

“Oh, sorry for her behaviour, she’s a good pet but sometimes she’s overprotective, she’s just like a guard dog.” The girl said, laughing softly, “I assure you she won’t hurt you, you can come down unless you are a sort of Cosimo* and you actually love living on trees.” She said, and then you found your lost courage and you jumped down.

“Who’s Cosimo?” you asked, scratching your head.

“A guy who decided to spend the rest of his life on trees, he did everything up there and he has never came down, quite funny, don’t you think?” she explained even if you have never heard about it.

“Everything? Cool!” you said and you wondered about how it would be to live on trees.

“He’s the protagonist of an old and very fascinating novel and I’m Monika, nice to meet you!” she introduced herself, smiling, and then the two of you shook your hands.

You also introduced yourself and she remained a little surprised since your name was of a girl but your appearance said otherwise since you looked a lot like a boy, since your hair was very short, even your facial features were very masculine, your androgynous beauty stunned her in a positive way.

“Thank you a lot for saving me.” You thanked her, smiling with gratitude.

“I’m truly sorry and, to make amends, be my guest.” She proposed and you were actually very curious about this girl, she seemed very nice and friendly, so it would be rude to deny such a polite offer.

“Oh, I’d be glad, thank you.” you answered and then you and her walked through her house, followed by that boar which was very tranquil and docile now, and every sentiment of anxiety and fear abandoned your heart.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **NOTES** : _Cosimo ***** Here Monika refers to the book “The Baron in the Trees” of the famous Italian writer Italo Calvino. It’s the story of a young boy who decides to spend the rest of his life on the trees and he never comes down from there. It’s a very interesting story, and one of my favourite books._

 


	2. The cry

 

 

 

> _“The best thing one can do when it's raining is to let it rain.”_
> 
> **_(Henry Wadsworth Longfellow)_ **

 

 

This day was proceeding calmly even though the weather did not seem to get better.

Monika did not seem very troubled by the darkness, her steps were calm, you followed her silently. Nothing seemed to be able to disturb her soul, as if she lived in a dimension of peace and harmony, this girl intrigued you a lot. Her ways were composed and gallant, she was a real lady, even if you two had not talked a lot, your fantasy did not move away from reality.

After a walk, not very quiet due to the cold weather, you arrived at the gates of a majestic and gigantic villa. Something you have never seen in your dreams.

"Is this your house?" You asked her, you were impressed.

"Yes, and it would be better to enter, this climate doesn’t look good." She said, crossing the vast gate that separated the part of the forest from her house.

The air was damp, the comforting and salty smell of rain flooded your nostrils, evidently Monika was not mistaken and a storm was about to come, not that there was the need to some magical feats to understand it because the sky was dark and the wind continued to howl threateningly.

If it were not for this girl, you would still be on a tree and maybe even hit by a lightning, so you continued to follow her without delay.

Nobody came to the door to welcome Monika, as if no one lived here, which was strange. There were not even employees like maids, valets or housekeepers, you expected that a huge villa like this would require a huge staff but maybe you were fantasizing too much, after all you did not know anything about this girl and her family.

Then, as if Monika had read your mind, she answered to the questions of your subconscious, "I live here alone. I mean, my parents are often out of town for work and so I stay here by myself but it's not a big deal, it's hard to get bored in a place like this.” She explained.

Here Monika could cultivate all the hobbies she wanted, but, despite she said she was fine, you noticed a veil of melancholy in her voice.

Actually, Monika was truly glad to have you here with her, for once she could share her passions with someone. Even the loneliest man in the world from time to time needed some human contact and Monika was looking for a friend, it was an unexpressed desire but you were able to read it in her emerald gaze. Her eyes were simply magnificent, you thought, as if a talented artist had painted them on her face. Her green eyes were bright, they held strong emotions that you did not understand but, perhaps, you would have learned to know them by standing next to this girl.

“I’m sorry you’re here all alone, it must be tiring…” you confessed your thought aloud and you hoped she would not take your opinion as offensive but a sweet smile appeared on her face.

“Yes, it is sometimes, but feel free to take a seat wherever you want. Can I offer you something? It’s pretty cold and it’s going to rain soon.” Monika explained as the two of you reached her big living room. It was enchanting. Reproductions of famous paintings hung on the walls of the room.

Monika was the definition of “intellectual”, she appeared so smart and cultured but, despite it, she was not arrogant and the aura that surrounded her was comfortable and soothing.

“Oh, I’d like a cup of cocoa, thanks.” You said and she smiled, nodding.

Everything in this house was amazing, for a moment, you had the feeling of being in a real museum, and maybe, at any minute, a group of tourists would appear from behind a door to take pictures of these splendid paintings, even if they were not original, they still marvelled you.

From behind the door did not appeared any tourist but only a smiling Monika who held a tray filled with your chocolate and her tea.

The moment she placed the tray on the little table, a lighting blinded the entire room, after some seconds the thunder pounced the earth, and a shiver crossed your spine.

“Such a violent storm isn’t it?” she said, sitting on the sofa and you nodded,

Storms like this made you nervous but then you found your serenity in the cocoa you were about to drink and everything now looked sweet.

In the eyes of Monika, you appeared just like a child, this filled her heart with tenderness.

“It’s delicious. It’s almost like my mom’s.” you said, drinking slowly.

“Glad you like it. Anyway, what about you? Do you live with your parents?” she asked, politely.

“Yes, I live with my parents and my three sisters. I have two littler sisters and the other is bigger than me. We are a very enormous family and there’s not even one second of rest or peace.” You explained, smiling.

Monika felt a sort of envy but this sentiment vanished instantly when she spoke, “Oh, interesting. It seems you love them so much!” she deducted.

“Yes, I love them a lot, I think it’s normal. Who doesn’t love its family?” you exposed a simple thought, it appeared an evident concept but not for everyone this concept was so obvious.

“It’s clear.” Monika just nodded, she found you so naïve and sweet, you were the company she desired.

Subsequently, another thunder ruined the tranquillity of the domestic environment.

You jumped, almost dropped your cup of chocolate, which you placed on the table in front of you.

"This storm was unexpected, who knows how long it lasts." You said, worried.

"I don’t know but it seems to get worse. However, you can stay here until it stops.” Monika proposed, kind as always.

"Oh, thank you very much, but I don’t want my parents to worry, in the exact moment when they rain quits, I'll run home as fast as I can without ever stopping." You said with determination even if your plan did not make much sense, Monika admired your willpower.

"You look like a girl who often gets into trouble." she said, chuckling and you blushed.

"Well, sometimes... It happens..." you confessed, sighing.

"But you always resolve the situation and eventually you come back home safe and sound." Monika kept saying with an amused smirk on her face.

"We do what we can!" You said, embarrassed.

"So your parents have nothing to fear, but I don’t think it’s a good idea to go outside with this unpredictable weather. For once, it is better to sit here in the dried instead of defying the tempest." Monika said wisely, and certainly, if you had run like crazy in the rain, nobody would have saved you from a cold, and you did not want to get sick.

The time you spent with Monika passed pleasantly and with her you felt free to talk about every possible topic because she was a very open-minded girl, she knew many things about a multitude of subjects and you were impressed of her talents and knowledge.

She was a grand literature lover, and she often composed poetries and poems and her dream was to become a writer. You could just admire a person like her and you hoped the two of you would become friends.

You talked to her about your family, about your father's work, he worked in the construction industry and you often helped him even if it was hard but you tried to do your best. Your mother, however, was a housewife and took care of your younger sisters. Sometimes, your mother worked as tailor for some friends and every saved money would be helpful for the family.

Your other sister, the oldest of the four, was unemployed, you did not want to talk about her because the thought of her made you very sad. You loved your sister but you were unable to help her since she was having a hard time and therefore you did not want to darken the atmosphere of this enchanting evening with your sorrow so you showed to Monika one of your most beautiful smile.

Your family was not wealthy, but you were happy and satisfied of the life you live. You were not so unlucky, after all, and Monika admired your pure heart, she understood you were a person of value and humility.

In the meantime, the storm did not want to stop, indeed, it got even worse and only a mad man would go outside with such a weather.

“I suppose it’s going to rain all the night.” Said Monika, sighing.

“Yes… It’s bad!” the time you spent with Monika made you forget about every preoccupations and now you wondered how you would come back home.

“Why don’t you stay here for the night? I’ve several guest rooms and you can accommodate in one of them.” Monika proposed, she was truly gentle to invite you and she was saving you a second time.

She was just an angel that someone has sent to the earth to help you, there was no other explication.

“Are you sure? Won’t I bother you?” you said, embarrassed.

“No, you’re the nicest guest I ever had and it’s a pleasure.” She said, smiling.

This villa was so enormous that you could lose yourself, and it would be nice playing the game of hide and seek in a place like this. You bet, your little sisters would love playing here, and you were so curious to explore every area of this gigantic house even if you were just a guest and it would be very impolite to look around without permission like a meddler.

Your chamber was spacious and elegant, the walls were painted with a tint of light purple, the bed was a queen-size bed, and you would have slept like a real queen.

Everything was so precious and regal that you wondered if you have been catapulted in another epoch. It was so surreal and fascinating, it was like a dream, you launched yourself on the bed, smelling the fragrance of scots pine that covered the blankets.

You were about to fall asleep, your eyelids were so heavy, the bed so comfortable and you could not deny a deserved rest.

Your mind was light, your eyes closed, and your body so relaxed when suddenly this peace has been disturbed by a sound, it seemed, it came from your head.

It was a crying, someone was crying but there was nobody in the room so maybe your imagination was tricking you. Alternatively, maybe it was the sound of the rain outside but it seemed a real crying.

The sky was actually crying and this explication was the most logical, but it was also very poetic, you could give to yourself. This thought made you smile.

You just ignored this event, and this infernal weather confused you a lot, so you decided to go to sleep, and you were so tired that you fell asleep instantly.

You spent a pleasant night at Monika's and you slept as peacefully as a real princess did.

You remembered having dreamed but you did not remember anything about your dream. You recalled those cries, moans of pain but it was too unspecified and you could not define that voice, but it was only a trick of your mind, they were normal dreams and now it was time for you to go home.

"Did you sleep well, Y/N?" Monika asked, offering you the breakfast. She had prepared the hot chocolate that you loved so much with bread and jam, there was also an apple pie that smelled so delicious. You were starving, the day before you skipped dinner and you were so tired that you had fallen asleep at nine o’clock in the evening.

"Oh, you're too kind, Monika. Everything seems exquisite!” you said, eating your breakfast.

You felt spoiled and loved here, you were sorry to leave Monika alone but your family had to be very worried about you and Monika understood your feelings of nostalgia.

"The storm seems to have passed." She said.

"Thank you very much for your hospitality." You thanked your new friend.

"Can you promise me to come see me again?" Monika's tone sounded very serious but also a little sad so you nodded, unable to say no to her kindness.

"Sure, I promise!" then she smiled, hearing what she wanted to hear.

After breakfast, Monika greeted you and you walked towards your house, observing how the landscape shrunk as you walked away, and you entered the forest but you would not be lost this time.

Monika looked content and she really wished you would come back to visit her.


	3. Broken Dreams

 

 

> _“The soul has illusions as the bird has wings: it is supported by them.”_
> 
> **_( Victor Hugo )_ **

 

_The beautiful princess was waiting for her prince charming but he never seemed to arrive._

_No one was worthy enough to love the wonderful princess because none of her suitors possessed a pure soul. None of them was suitable to share her great power because it was not a power that anyone would be able to manage. Only a generous spirit would have been able to stay by her side, without being corrupted by the absolute power or by the desire to fulfil every kind of desire –even the most immoral or malevolent-._

_In fact, her gift brought to her realm any type of person, the greedy, the petty, the scammers and the arrogant. They were selfish men who wanted to steal the power of the princess just to satisfy their egotistical needs._

_For this reason, it could not be said that she was surrounded by virtuous and loyal people, because the worst wolves were disguised as innocent lambs and anyone could stab her in the back._

_Her gift, other than being her greatest fortune, was also her greatest misfortune since until now it seemed that no one had been able to pacify her heavy soul, donating to her a pure and sincere love._

_Nobody had never cared about her honestly, no one had ever looked into her eyes saying words of love or hugging her during a moment of discouragement. Nobody had ever loved her for the person she was since the only thing they did was tricking her, telling her lies and breaking her spirit._

_Sometimes the princess wanted to get rid of this innate gift of her, but she was not able to satisfy her desires, her magic did not work on herself, she could only use it on others, helping people in need and doing good._

_The world was so vast, filled of people with a noble soul but it was also filled with bloodthirsty monsters who would have committed the most violent actions in order to achieve their evil goals._

_The noble princess did not want to fall because of these dreadful creatures and then she had to be strong, hoping in a brighter future and in the person who would have saved her from the loneliness that had darkened her heart._

"Oh, how quickly time passed.” you said, closing the book because it was time for your little sisters to close their eyes and sleep.

"No, Y/N! It’s still early! Keep on reading, please! ", Cassandra implored you but you were a firm sister.

"Please, big sister! We want to know, will the princess find her love?” Sarah asked impatiently.

"It's time to sleep, then mom gets angry! And if I spoil you everything now there is no fun" You said, nodding, tucking their blankets in.

"Ugh! It's unfair!” Cassandra complained.

"Oh, poor princess. Her story is very sad!” Sarah said, sighing.

"Yes, it's very sad, but now you go to sleep. Sweet dreams, my sweethearts.” you said softly, turning off their light.

"Good night, Y/N!" Cassandra shouted.

"Hey, big sister?" Sarah called you.

"Yes?" You answered.

"Do you think Jessie will feel better?" Sarah asked innocently.

"Of course, I'm sure she will…" you answered, smiling in a melancholy way.

 

*** 

 

This was a very sad story but you were very passionate, it was not the first time you read it but you loved reading the story of the princess of the desires to your sisters.

At that moment your thought went to your older sister Jessie who was seriously ill, she was paralyzed in a wheelchair because of an accident occurred some years ago. An accident that almost killed her but she was lucky enough to be saved, even if the price she paid was very high. Now she was forced into a wheelchair and her lower body was completely paralyzed, she was not able to move no more.

In recent times her health condition had worsened, the doctor had confessed that there was no hope that she could walk again, and this filled the heart of every member of the family with pain.

You felt devastated because it was not right, all of this was completely horrendous and there was no solution to help your sick sister.

Jessie's biggest dream was to become a ballerina, she was full of passion and talent but, after the accident, she had never danced again. Even her friendly and sweet personality changed and she became an irascible and aggressive person. It was impossible to have a dialogue with her but the reasons were plausible since she lost the most important thing of her life, her dream.

Sometimes you hoped that that story, the story of the princess you told to your little sisters, was true, and that could exist a person able to realize dreams. Your greatest wish was to donate to Jessie the opportunity to walk again, to see her dance like before but you knew magic existed only in fairy tales.


	4. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this story slowly because I have not a lot of motivation in writing this.  
> My inspiration is fading away and so I can't write as I would like...
> 
> Please, tell me if you find it interesting.  
> I really need moral support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: I know this chapter and the previous one have been short but the chapter 3 and 4 were actually only one but I decided to make them shorter to make the reading more comfortable. Hope you don't mind so much.
> 
> Enjoy the reading!

 

> _"Friends show their love in times of trouble, not in happiness."_
> 
> **_( Euripides )_ **

 

Three days had passed since your meeting with the mysterious and charming girl named Monika. However, you have not had the opportunity to visit her because you had to look after your sick sister and therefore the thoughts you had in your head were neither serene nor joyous but they were agonizing and terrifying. It was as if a black cloud surrounded your existence and you were very tired.

What you needed now was a distraction, a way not to think about the catastrophe and so you decided to take a walk since it was something that relaxed you all the time and maybe the beautiful nature could help to get rid of these negative thoughts.

The fresh air, the singing birds and the smell of pines donated to you serenity and made you forget about your anxiety. It was the best medicine for you.

Everything looked like the other time when that ferocious boar has attacked you and you realized you were following the same path that brought you to Monika’s villa.

Since you were here, maybe you should have paid a visit to your new friend Monika, you promised her to come back and you meant to keep your promise. Her company was miraculous, Monika was so calm and gentle and see her would help you to feel better for sure.

Even Monika missed you a lot, during these days of your absence she felt very alone and sad. The thought of you never left her mind and she just needed to see you, to hear your voice, in spite of she did not know you very well, she was tired of being alone with her solitude.

After you knocked on her door, Monika welcomed you with a smile, she was glad you kept your promise.

“Oh, good morning, Y/N.” she smiled.

“I hope I don’t disturb…” you said and she noticed the gloomy gleam in your eyes and she understood something was wrong.

“No, at all, take a seat.” Then you and she reached her beautiful living room and you seated on the sofa.

“How you doing?” you asked.

“Fine, I’m glad you came. I was losing hope you would visit me…” she smiled, she appeared serious.

“I should’ve came sooner.” You said, worried.

“You had your reasons, and you’re here now. It’s right!” she explained, placing her hand on yours.

Her hand was so soft and you blushed a little, you could not help but staring at her beautiful eyes.

“It’s ok…” you decided not to talk about your sister and, after all, you still did not have all that confidence with Monika.

“I want to show you something.” She said and she stood up, reaching the commode and she pulled out a piece of paper. You observed her, waiting.

Actually, it was not only one paper, it was a little stack of paper and you asked yourself what her intention was.

“It may sound strange but I want you to work for me, Y/N.” her words made no sense in your ears and you did not understand what she meant.

“Working? For you?” you asked, beating your eyes in confusion.

“Yes, it’s a contract. I realize, your company makes me feel better but I don’t want to steal your time I know you already work with your father but think about it, please.” She explained, giving you the contract. You analysed it and it looked like a real contract.

“Uhm? What should I do?” you asked even if you did not think to accept.

“A sort of companion? You can also help me with some job, anything tiring and… You’ll see and I intend to pay you very well.” It was something strange but you did not doubt her words.

Did she feel so alone that she needed this to have some company? It was very sad, and you did not want to break her heart.

“I’ve to think about it and talk with my family.” You answered a little concerned.

“Yes, it’s clear. Read the contract with them and then let me know about your decision. I truly want to help you and your family.” Monika confessed and she was so sure you would have signed her contract. It was not a decision you could take alone, and you needed to consult your parents.

She knew your economic situation was not very good, it was not so tragic but it could get better. This last period has been hard for your parents especially because of the medicines they had to pay for your big sister. It made Jennie very frustrated, since she felt like a weight on your parent’s shoulders. They spent a lot of money for a cure that did not exist even if they would do everything for their daughters. This situation was not easy at all.

Working with Monika would be a new experience and you liked her company, it would not be as stressing as working with your father since his job was very exhausting. You should have kept her company, helping her with the housekeeping woks, since she lived alone and her house was very huge, maybe you should have cooked for her sometimes as well. It was a fair job and the payment seemed very reasonable.

“Thank you for this chance, Monika. I’ll talk with my parents.” You smiled at Monika

She nodded and then you came back to your home.

This day has been more surprising than you expected and maybe your life was going to take a new turn you could not even imagine.


	5. Tears in the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Welcome in another chapter.
> 
> I really hope you guys have enjoyed the story until now but it's still the beginning. 
> 
> Let me know if you appreciate it by leaving a comment, it makes me very happy! It'd make my day!

 

> _"Even if she be not harmed, her heart may fail her in so much and so many horrors; and hereafter she may suffer--both in waking, from her nerves, and in sleep, from her dreams."_
> 
> **_( Bram Stoker, Dracula )._ **

 

The evening came, and so the day was about to end soon.

Today was a day filled with curiosity because Monika offered you a job and you were left speechless, you would have never expect it from her.

Monika's proposal was tempting, that girl was becoming a kind of benefactor for you, even though you two did not know each other so well but this was a good opportunity, you could not ignore it.

Actually, Monika wanted to be your friend, she felt so lonely and tired in that villa. She had no one she could define as a friend, her heart had sunk from loneliness and in you she saw a sincere, friendly and kind person who could make her days brighter.

With the setting of the sun, new doubts took possession of your heart, because you wanted to help your family, especially your sister who was suffering because of her illness, but you felt useless and powerless. You wanted to do something to help her, you wanted to give hope to your parents, that job would have offered new chances and you could not miss a similar opportunity.

You were too tired to reflect, so a good sleep would have helped you to get rid of these feelings of confusion and apprehension, maybe it would give you also some advice. Tomorrow you had to face the problem with your parents. You were not alone because your parents loved you, they would always be by your side no matter what decision you would take, but Monika was alone, no one consoled her, kept her company and no one showed her affection. This was one of the most terrible things in the world: having nobody to count on.

Exhaustion brought you into the world of dreams immediately, your eyelids were heavy, and your mind light and it did not take long before you have been catapulted into the dream world.

A cool breeze caressed your skin, you had left the window slightly open, the moon shone in the clear and velvety sky. This was a wonderful night, no one would disturb your sleep, at least you hoped.

In your dreams a voice echoed, it was the voice of a girl you had never heard before, and then you recognized it because you have already hear the same voice the first time you visited Monika. It was a cry. That cry.

The voice was plaintive, the girl cried, in despair. It was a vivid voice, you did not know where it came from. It came from your mind like the last time you heard it.

In the dream, you were immersed in the darkness, you could not perceive anything else but you because everything was obscure, as if you were in a black hole. Through the air, that mysterious cry still echoed and then it became stronger and stronger until it did turn into a scream of despair.

Across the dark horizon, you could see a figure, someone was laying on the ground, so you were not alone here. You started running trying to reach that person. A girl was crying, she was the source of this lament of anguish.

This girl was thin, she was curled up in a fatal position and so you were unable to see her face. She sighed, crying, and you could not do anything to stop her. Even if it was just a dream, you were able to perceive her feelings and these feelings were strong, vivid, your heart ached, as if her sufferance was your sufferance.

“What’s happening? Why are you crying?” you said to her, completely shocked.

Then the girl, with a slow move, raised her head, looking you in the eyes. Her eyes were blue, they looked like two crystalline lakes, and they were wet, filled with sadness, it was as if those eyes were scrutinizing your soul.

Her features were young, this girl had short and light red hair, her head was decorated with a red ribbon, and her skin was as pale as a cadaver was.

She sighed, trying to say something, but her cries did not allow her to pronounce clear sentences and then the black darkness caught her, bringing her into the oblivion. You stopped dreaming, you woke up, you were sweating but, at least, you were still in your room. Your heart beat fast, your breath was heavy and even your eyes wet.

You did not know if you should have considered it as a nightmare, because that girl was not scary. Maybe her sadness was terrifying, she was in pain, and her wretched feelings still flowed through your veins.

The night was still vivid but you were unable to fall asleep again, the imagine of that girl never left your mind and you asked to yourself who she was, but maybe it was another trick of your mind. You hoped, you were not going mad.

Sometimes, people dreamt strangers, people they did not know in real life and somehow they appeared in their dreams. It was a very peculiar phenomenal, you were sure you did not know that girl but the sentiment of sorrow she donated to you was clear and real. Everyone knew in dreams feelings were intensified and so there was nothing to worry about. It was normal. Everyone dreamt this kind of dreams and you were only tired. Your exhaustion tricked you even this time.

You hoped you would forget about her with the arrival of the new day, the anxiety that girl gave you was intolerable and you could not bear it anymore.

You wondered if a person could suffer this much, but there was no reason to ponder about the feelings of an inexistent girl and so you tried to forget everything about this mad experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> Thanks for having read this chapter.
> 
> If you haven’t understood yet, the girl who appeared in Reader’s dreams is Sayori, yes! The sweet Sayori.
> 
> I hope this chapter made you curious.
> 
> See you soon!


	6. Hope of chance

> _"Chance is always powerful. Let your hook always be cast; in the pool where you least expect it, there will be fish."_
> 
> **_Ovid_ **

 

 

In one way or another, the night passed but to forgot about your nightmare was not easy for you.

It was rare for you to remember dreams so clearly, but the feelings this particular dream gave you continued to torment your mind. That girl's feelings were real, at least, they seemed like your own, maybe your unconscious wanted to tell you something. You had no idea how to decipher your dreams and this was not the proper moment to study Freudian psychoanalysis since a new day had come and there were so many things to do today.

First, you had to talk to your parents about Monika's contract. You had already talked to them about her since she had helped you last night by hosting you during that storm, but you would never have imagined that she could actually become your friend.

You and Monika were so different; your lives, personalities and lifestyles were different, but despite this diversity, her presence made you feel happy. As if she were able to understand your feelings even before you expose them or feel them in the first place. She certainly was more aware of the world than you were and she had a lot of experience you did not possess. Her cultural baggage was enormous but this did not trouble you, indeed, you were sure that you would learn a lot from someone like Monika.

Breakfast was the most important meal of the day and your mother always exaggerated with portions because she wanted you and your sisters to grow strong and healthy.

Your father was already seated, drinking a cup of coffee while your two younger sisters fought for the supremacy of the last piece of pancake and your mother was observing them with amusement.

"Good morning, dear." Your mother greeted you calmly.

"Oh, hi, honey!" Your father said in his hoarse but lively voice.

"Hello!" Your sisters said in chorus.

"Good morning to everyone!" You said, sitting down and sniffing the sweet fragrance of pancakes that your mother had prepared. You simply found them delicious and, strangely, your thoughts went to the breakfast you had with Monika a few days ago. Even in that situation, you had experienced a feeling of beatitude and tenderness. Monika gave you those feelings and you could not understand why, as if she were like a member of your family but you still did not know her very well and so you were unable to explain this feeling to yourself. Ignoring it was the best thing to do now.

"But Jessie doesn't eat with us?" Asked Cassandra, confused.

"No, your sister doesn't feel very well. She wants to be alone!" your mother answered coldly.

Your elder sister had decided to isolate herself in her room and, considering her difficult situation, it was logical that she did not want to see anyone and be alone with her misery.

The situation could not do anything but worsen and you remembered with nostalgia the moments when you and your family were happy and you spent every morning in peace and serenity, unlike now.

Even your sister in those days seemed happier because inside she still had the hope of being able to heal but, unfortunately, that hope vanished leaving in her heart a black hole of despair. She was not the only one who suffered the pain of hell because every member of the family had been traumatized by this treacherous truth.

An uncomfortable silence fell into the room and perhaps it was time to change the subject. It was time to talk to your parents about the job Monika offered you.

"Dad, I wanted to talk to you about something." You said in a serious tone and your father started to worry.

He nodded, and then you continued, "Do you remember Monika?" you asked.

Your father seemed perplexed but your mother spoke for him.

"Do you mean the dear girl who helped you?" Your mother said.

"Yes, you ... You know, I saw her yesterday." You said and did not know how to start this conversation.

"Oh, I'm glad you found a friend but don't forget your duties." Your father said, he also was glad Monika helped you but he did not want you to forget who you were and your responsibilities.

"Yes, that's what I wanted to talk about. She offered me a job in her mansion." In the end, you decided to get straight to the point without too many words. Right to the point.

Your parents stared at you with a perplexed look and did not understand what you said as if you had spoken in another language.

"A job?" Repeated your father, perplexed.

"Yes, I told you her family is wealthy. She needs some help and so she asked me if I could be her assistant. Of course, she would pay me, it's still a job!" You said, nodding and eating another piece of pancake that would certainly sweeten your nervous mood.

Talking about this topic was not easy and you still did not imagine what kind of reaction your parents could have but you hoped they could understand and give you a chance.

Actually, you cared a lot about Monika, you wanted to stay by her but you wanted also to help your family to gain some money.

"What do you want to do, honey?" Asked your mother and your father looked at her, concerned.

"What do you mean with 'what do you want to do'? She can't work there... It's impossible!" your father said, even though he seemed more confused than angry.

"Why shouldn't she accept? It's a good opportunity and then it'd be a better job for her, she certainly can't spend the rest of her life doing manual and exhausting labour. I think that it would be better for her to spend time with people of her same age and this Monika seems a very nice person. Y/N is still seventeen, if she doesn't live her life now, when she will?" Your mother seemed very convinced and her severe tone made your father sighing.

It was clear they had different opinions about it but their opinions were comprehensible and logic, you could understand the both of them.

Your mother was severe but so soft at the same time and she was able to understand your needs before you could express them. You were young but responsible, and so she was sure you were able to decide what was good for you. She also read in your eyes that you desired to spend some time with Monika and seeing other people that were not members of the family was still a good thing. You already worked with your father and you did not have the chance to meet new people.

On the other hand, your father was more suspicious and he did not want you to lose your time with some snob girl, because you already had a job and he did not take this thing so seriously. It could be a joke, a sort of caprice of a rich girl who only needed a servant. Maybe he was exaggerated, but he still was unsure about it.

"And how she would pay you? Working is not a game and I doubt your friend is an entrepreneur." Your father said with scepticism.

"No, she's not but she gave me a contract, so it would be a completely legal and well-paid job." You explained with determination.

"Did you sign a contract?" Your father asked with concern.

"No, I'm talking to you about it now. However, Monika is an honest and kind girl, I think she really wants to help me. She is also very lonely, her parents are always out for work and I don't feel like abandoning her." You confessed, and you were sincerely sorry for Monika.

Before your father could respond back, you kept saying, "Then I think it may be a good opportunity, it's still a job and so I'd gain money we could use to help Jessie and buy her medicines." You explicated with firmness.

"I understand, dear. You're a very judicious person but it's not your duty, your sister's health is not your responsibility." Answered your mother with preoccupation.

"Yes, it is, she's my sister and I want to be useful. With that money, we could finally hire a competent doctor because I don't want to believe there's no cure for Jessie's illness. There must be a solution! I want to accept that job and trying to make a difference!" your tone of voice was higher and filled with determination, your parents were so proud of you because you truly cared about your sister. You would have donated even your soul to help her and it was so touched that your father felt guilty and he sighed.

"Your determination is laudable, I don't want to be the bad guy of the situation so let's make a deal. You can do a one- day trial to your friend so you see how the job is and then we can discuss about it, ok?" your father said and it seemed a reasonable proposal.

"Oh, I understand, it's great. I'll talk to Monika tomorrow!" you said, glad your father gave you a chance.

"Well, I'd also like to read that contract, so let's see if it's as serious as it seems." Your father replied, and then you gave to him the contract and you hoped Monika would not be angry with you but, for some reason, you were sure she would understand your situation.

After all, it was normal, every job needed a probationary period and then you could decide if it was the right job for you. You still desired being Monika's friend and see her more often but it was the fairest thing to do.

It was a good chance to gain some precious money you could use to pay your sister's cure because you did not want to give up on her.

This opportunity filled your heart with a new hope and maybe anything was impossible anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for having reading.
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment or an opinion.
> 
> Every words of encouragement or opinion is important for me. 
> 
> Byee!!


	7. New beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here a new chapter.
> 
> I hope you'll find this one interesting.
> 
> I also thank all the people who have commented and are loving my story, thanks!

> _"You learn so much from taking chances, whether they work out or not. Either way, you can grow from the experience and become stronger and smarter."_
> 
> _**( John Legend )** _

 

 

The morning sun caressed your skin, and nothing could bother your serenity this time.

Your sleep this time had not been tormented by nightmares because no tearful girl paid you visit. You had even forgotten about that girl and her broken heart. You had other things to think about because you and your parents took an important decision. You were allowed to do a one-day trial to Monika and so you were ready to start this new day with a new determination.

Today would have been your first day of work and therefore you could not show up there dressed in rags. Monika was an elegant and refined girl and, compared to her, you looked almost like a beggar. You have never had a great sense of style, you have always looked like a tomboy, but today it was different and you wanted to make a good impression. It was important to impress your employer. This thought made you smile because you could not imagine Monika as your boss but you were sure, she would be a nice and kind boss.

From the first day you met her, you never felt discomfort towards her, she transmitted to you a feeling of serenity and calmness as if she were a celestial creature.

While you fantasized about your new friend, you realized the clock ticking away. For sure, you would never have made a good impression if you had arrived late at your first day.

You had to get serious and get prepared because there was no more time to waste!

You had to give to your person a bit of professionalism and so you decided to wear a simple white blouse with laces around the buttons and a black pair of trousers. High heels were not made for you, too inconvenient and not suitable for the job you should have done. For you, this outfit was already too elegant and you were a little ashamed but it was not a valid reason to complain.

Later, you went down the stairs to greet your parents.

 

 

***

 

"I'm going to Monika!" You shouted.

"Don’t you stay for breakfast?" Asked your mother, appearing from behind the kitchen door.

"No, I'm not hungry... I mean, my stomach does not grumble because of hunger," you said, smiling.

"Are you nervous?" She asked.

"A little..." you confessed, sighing.

"It's normal, everyone is nervous when you start a new job. Everything will be fine, don’t worry." Said your mother, caressing your cheek.

"I hope so, but it will be interesting." You answered.

"Good luck, honey." Your mother said.

"Hey, Y/N. Are you ran away already? " Your father went down the stairs and you did not expect him to greet you.

"Of course, be on time is important, especially the first day!" You said, nodding.

"Good, remember that we are proud of you, anyway." Your father said, smiling proudly.

"Thank you, Dad." You returned the smile.

"Good luck, dear." Said your father, opening the door.

"And come back in time for dinner, okay?" Your mother remembered you as you came out of the door.

"Bye!" You said to them as you walked away with a firm step.

"Bye, honey!" Shouted your parents as you disappeared beyond the path that would bring you to Monika's home.

 

***

 

You knew this path by heart, and you knew every tree, every patch of earth in this street. Every time you crossed this road, you had the impression of being in an enchanted forest and you would not be surprised to meet fairies or gnomes along the way. It would have been nice, but your mind was fantasizing a little too much and you could not get distracted especially during work.

After ten minutes of walking, you finally reached Monika's house, her house was always beautiful and gigantic as you remembered it.

As you arrived in front of the door of Monika, you rang the bell hoping not to have bothered her. From the smile that Monika gave you, you understood she was not because she was very content to see you.

"Oh, good morning, dear Y/N!" She greeted you, her eyes shone like two emeralds and you found them so beautiful that you lost a few seconds of your existence to look at them and then you smiled.

"Good morning, Monika." You said, nodding and then Monika accommodated you.

"I'm surprised but glad you came. It’s a pleasure. Tell me, did you talk with your parents?” She asked, accompanying you to her living room.

"Oh yes, and we came up with a decision..." you sat on the couch and Monika sat in the chair in front of you.

Monika noticed the concern in your eyes even if there was no reason to be mad, since she would never scold you. You would bet, Monika would look elegant even during her maximum moments of rage, not that you wanted to make her angry, of course, but for you she was the definition of royalty and grace.

"What have you decided?" She asked, and her expression became serious.

"My parents were a bit confused, it does not happen every day that someone offers you a job like this so they were concerned, you know?" You said, calm.

"I expected they could have this reaction, but I can understand they want to protect you and so I’m not surprised at all." She said, showing a sad smile.

"But I care a lot about this job, it's a great chance, and I would love to work for you so I convinced them to let me try. If you are agreed, I would like to do a day of trial here, so I’ll understand better what my duties are." Your tone was serious and professional. Monika could read in your eyes your determination and she realized that you really cared about this job but Monika still did not know the motivations that made you so willing because she did not know your entire familiar situation and, even less, she did not know about your sick sister.

"I think it's reasonable, for me it's okay and I hope you’ll take the right decision." Monika replied, she found her lost confidence and she smiled.

"Oh, great! Thank you! "You almost shouted for joy, losing the seriousness you had shown before but you were sure she would understand.

"Since this is your first day, I don’t want to traumatize you so much. Follow me." Monika stood up and walked upstairs, you followed her, nodding. She smiled a little, showing some sarcasm even if it was not her nature but you were glad she gained all this confidence toward you. It was sure, your presence pacified her in a way she did not expect.

"You know, this house is very big and there are lots of rooms, I don’t ask you to clean it all because we would need a cleaning company for such a task, but there are some things I care more than others."

Later, you and Monika reached a new room, an office you imagined belonged to her father.

"Do you want me to clean this room up?" You asked.

"If you did, it’d be grand but I would like more than anything if you reorder my library, I care a lot about it and it's been a long time since this place was not filled with dust. Leaving all these books abandoned breaks my heart.” She spoke of her books as if they were her children, it was strange but touching at the same time.

Perhaps books were her only source of entertainment, they permitted her to dream and live a thousand lives, different from the one she actually lived, the one that oppressed her. Books made her less alone and donated to her the serenity she needed to face this lonely reality.

"You seem loving a lot these books." You asked to Monika.

"Yes, they’re a great source of inspiration for me. I would like you to reorder the bookshelves and the office. I spend a lot of time in this place and it's often a mess.” Monika said, smiling.

You would never have thought that she could be a disordered person since she seemed very precise and organized, but it was clear, it was impossible for a single person to clean an enormous villa like this.

"I’ll do my best!" You said, nodding showing the determination she admired of you.

"I’ve no doubt! At the end of this corridor there is a closet, there you will find what you need for the job. If there are problems, do not hesitate to call me. So, good work.” Monika said, showing a warm smile and then disappeared beyond the door, and she came back to the living room.

"Thank you very much, Monika!" You answered with a shrill voice.

You were sufficiently determined to do your job in the best possible way and you wanted Monika to be proud of you, not just because she was your boss but for some other reason that you were not able to explain.

However, there was no time to waste, since it was time to work and make this place clean and shining like a precious stone, and suddenly the beautiful green eyes of Monika appeared in your mind, which you would define as two precious stones.

Your strange feelings were distracting you from your true responsibilities and it was not the right time to get lost in romantic fantasies because you were not paid to fantasize - especially because Monika was now your boss and it was not professional or healthy to have romantic fantasies about your boss.

You took a deep breath and found your lost concentration, then you left the room and headed to the closet that Monika had indicated to you. You took everything you needed for your work and went back to her office, the place where Monika enjoyed reading her favourite novels and where she found peace and tranquillity.

This villa was so calm, far from the city and the chaos you knew, as if it were situated in another time and space, a remote and unknown time.

You were still losing yourself in childish fantasies but at least you would have started your first day with a big smile on your face because the surprises this place reserved were still there waiting for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment!


	8. The girl in the picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> A new chapter for you, I could not imagine I was able to write this story until now, wow!
> 
> I'm surprised so I hope you will enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Have fun!

Your first day at work as a house cleaner at Monika's was going well.

The job was not too complicated because you were already used to do household chores, you often helped your mother with housekeeping and, somehow, you found this job fun.

You were a strange person if you found cleaning job funny, you also considered it as a kind of sport and so you did not get bored easily.

It was important to find the positive side of everything even in those boring activities that did not seem to be enjoyable at all. Many people found cleaning tedious and monotonous. You, when you were still a little girl, detested tidying up your room and often hid things under the bed pretending that it was the proper way to clean. However, your mother was too clever to be deceived by a little girl like you.

Despite her calm nature, she was able to be very severe when it was necessary and, as time passed, you realized that you did not want to live in the dirt or in the dust and you learned to love this job because it was useful and important.

Every member of the family had to work to make their home more comfortable and therefore everyone had to do some work and take turns because nobody was special and everyone had to learn looking after themselves because the future was always full of surprises and so everyone had to be prepared at every circumstance.

In fact, your mother was a woman with an iron wrist and very often, your father even worked, and you and he found yourself doing housework together because in two, every job was less boring.

Thanks to your mother's discipline, you were already trained and so cleaning up Monika's office had been very easy for you and.

Besides that, this environment, Monika's office, was very comfortable. The window of the office faced a garden, you supposed it was Monika's courtyard; the trees danced with the wind and some birds sang a sweet melody. An atmosphere of peace and harmony reigned in here, it was like a little paradise and you understood why Monika loved this place so much.

Absorbed in your thoughts, you closed your eyes for a moment, hearing the delicious song of birds until the sound turned into something more macabre, a cry. You recognized that cry. You first heard the same lament in Monika's guest room and even in your dreams last night.

You could not explain to yourself why you were listening to it right now, as if it were a warning or an obsession. Before hearing it, your soul was at peace, you had forgotten about that nightmare but now those ugly memories resurfaced in your mind and it was terrible.

The memory of that tormented girl crossed your mind, you took a step back, slamming against the bookshelf and then you suddenly turned around. In front of you, on a shelf, there was an old picture of a girl. You grabbed the little cornice, studying her face.

Your incredulous eyes wide opened, recognizing the face portrayed in that picture. That face, she was the girl appeared in your dreams.

The girl with short and light red hair, her blue eyes shone like two sapphires but her expression was different because in that frame, she smiled, the veil of sadness that you had seen on her face the other night was gone. In that picture, she was serene and joyful, and she was also very pretty and young.

You did not understand how it was possible. How could you dream of a person you did not know? This girl had really existed, you have never seen and known her before, but you had dreamed of her and seen her crying.

Yes, she had appeared in your dreams and was crying desperately, she was screaming, moaning and you could not do anything to help her, you could only perceive her own emotions and pity her.

Maybe it was just a coincidence and your mind was deceiving you this time, too. The girl in the dream and the girl in the picture could not be the same person, it was impossible, and maybe they just looked alike a lot. You could not be sure of the reliability of your dream, since you usually did not remember your dreams clearly. Even if her imagine was clear and imprinted in your mind, you were almost certain they were the same person but it was completely illogical and senseless.

For today you had worked hard and you were tired, maybe you needed resting yourself. Monika's office was clean, and it shone like a mirror.

After that, someone knocked on the door, it was Monika, "How are you? Everything's all right?" She asked, looking around and an amazed smile appeared on her face. She seemed satisfied and did not expect you to finish so soon.

"Oh, hello, Monika. Everything is right. I've finished yet. I hope you are satisfied." You answered professionally.

"It's perfect! Wonderful! You did an exceptional job, thank you very much!" She complimented you, smiling politely.

"It wasn't difficult, it's just a room." You answered, modestly.

"But are you satisfied?" She asked you and you looked at her with confusion.

"Well, yes ..." you did not know how to answer.

"I mean if you find this job good for you, if you'd like to continue." she asked because this was a day of trial and you still had not taken a final decision.

"Oh yes. I think so, but I don't have the contract here." You answered.

"It doesn't matter, you can bring it next time. For today, I think it's enough." She said, glad you had accepted. As always, your presence was able to pacify her and make her more serene.

"Hem... Can I make you a question?" You asked, and she nodded at your request. "While I was tidying up I could not help but observe this picture." You turned around, pointing to the portrait of the mysterious girl, "Who is the girl in that picture?" You asked, hoping Monika would not find your question as inappropriate.

"Oh, she?" Monika's face became sad all of a sudden, or perhaps she just felt uncomfortable, because she did not expect such a question and this was a very delicate subject for her.

"Sayori... She's Sayori, she was a friend of mine." Monika showed a melancholy smile.

"Was she?" You asked and, all of a sudden, you regretted having asked this question.

"Yes, she was... Since she's gone a few years ago." Monika sighed, looking down.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Monika ..." you felt mortified because it was terrible and now you felt guilty.

"It's ok, don't worry. Sayori's health was so precarious, and sooner or later, it would've happen. You have no fault and you were unaware of it." Monika explained, trying to keep her cool.

Subsequently, an uncomfortable silence fell into the room because you did not know what to say. You had never faced a mourning and therefore you were not able to console her even though you did not know how deep the bond between them was, but you did not mean to offend her and so you decided to be silent, following her downstairs.

"I think it's time for me to go home." You said, deciding that maybe it was better to leave Monika alone.

"I see... Could you come tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yes, I think it's possible." You smiled, and she accompanied you to the front door.

"Thank you very much, and this is for you." Monika gave to you an envelope, it contained the pay for this day even though you did not expect any payment, so you were very surprised.

"Oh, thank you very much!" You said, and your face lit up with gratitude.

"You worked hard. In there, there's also another thing, it's a poem for you. I'd like you to read it when you get home." She winked, smiling.

In fact, she had written a poem for you, you already knew that Monika loved to write and read, but you would never have expected a poem. Maybe it was her personal way to thank you, for helping her and giving her a chance.

As she gave you the chance to earn money, you gave her the chance to be less alone and for her, your friendship was worth much more than a salary or a thousand poems. She had no other way to communicate her gratitude, and writing was the most proper and fascinating way she knew.

You were curious, stunned, and the first thing you would do when you got home, other than signing your contract, would be reading the words Monika wrote for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment and make me happy!
> 
> See you,
> 
> Byeee!!!


	9. Poem

Your first day at work had gone better than you expected.

Monika had been kind and understanding with you, she was a sweet and caring girl and the more time you spent with her, the more you understood how much her presence was necessary in your life. You did not want to renounce to her, her friendship was precious and sincere. With her, you felt understood, accepted and desired, you could not ask for anything better. It was not just a job for you, but something more.

Of course, the money was necessary for your family, but this was not the only reason that made you want to continue this work because you wanted to see Monika. You were already impatient, waiting for tomorrow so you could enjoy her company, seeing her radiant smile and her green eyes shining with joy.

You still defined these feelings as a genuine friendship because you were not wondering about other possibilities and things were going well. You were not looking for anything more complex than a friendship, you did not need it and your heart was already overflowing with warm and wonderful emotions.

Come back home, you went to your room and you were so tired that you threw yourself on the bed. The clock indicated nine o'clock at night, it was not late even though it would be wise to go to bed since you had to work the next day but you were still excited.

You were curious and enthusiastic because in your hands you held the envelope that Monika had given you, the one that contained your pay but also a poem written by her. A gesture that you did not expect, you knew that she loved to write but you would never have imagined she dedicated to you a ream poem.

Therefore, with a delicate and careful gesture, you picked up Monika's letter where her poem was written.

You felt honoured, surprised and touched, because no one else had ever written anything for you, you were not a romantic person and you never kept a secret diary because you considered it boring. You had never considered writing as a passion, and you had never tried it.

After having met Monika, the great passion that bond her to the world of literature, you asked yourself how it could be write and now you wondered how could it be even if you would never have been as good as she was.

Now you just had to read the words that she had dedicated to you, only you, nobody else.

Your heart was pounding, you felt like a little girl who had received chocolate on Valentine's Day from her own crush and it was a wonderful, tender and warm feeling. A pleasant and beautiful sensation. With a big euphoria in your heart, you started reading.

 

***

 

" _I cultivate my thoughts,_

_Word after word,_

_In this paper as if it were my garden._

_I give them to you, because I have nothing else to offer more sincere and genuine than my thought._

_I share my verses, little insecure and trembling words, no longer just with myself._

_But with you._

_Every thought, even the most miserable, must be shared._

_Understood._

_Just like me, I am a thought that not everyone understands._

_I barely understand myself but I know someone out there,_

_Perhaps you, who are reading this poem, will understand._

_I give to you my words, foolish, unwanted, but kind, because I feed on words._

_Words I cry, breath, feel and I give them to you._

_Words of gratitude, perhaps they are not enough, but honest._

_On this sheet they are written today, so they will not wither tomorrow._

**_Monika_** "

 

***

 

Your enchanted gaze still looked at the paper, Monika's poem was alive. It was radiant.

It seemed like she wanted to thank you for what you did, for giving her your friendship. Maybe it was nothing for you, a spontaneous feeling, but for her this was all. A salvation, a way out of the vortex of loneliness that imprisoned and suffocated her.

You had no words to describe the emotions you felt, each of these words got stuck in your throat or were too trivial, not enough, if compared to her words. These were the words she had dedicated to you, they were not just written on that sheet but now they were also written in your heart to live forever.

You were also grateful to her, you wanted to show your gratitude to her in some way, because Monika showed you her world, her sincere feelings and you wanted to do the same by writing something for her, maybe, and dedicate to her new words, your words.

You did not know how, if you were able to do it, but you wanted to try and maybe you would have discovered something new, a passion, a side of your soul that you did not know and you would have discovered.

Just for Monika.

**Author's Note:**

> Check on my tumblr blog for more stories/imagines: @randomnessunicorn-imagine


End file.
